


This Petty Pace

by Dr_Faustus



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Faustus/pseuds/Dr_Faustus
Summary: Captain Janeway has been marking time since their return to the Alpha Quadrant but a conversation with an old friend gives her a new perspective and a reason to dream.  Unfortunately, the Delta Quadrant has other ideas.





	This Petty Pace

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece of sorts to "Of All Sad Words", but each can be read alone. 
> 
> “Loss is nothing else but change, and change is Nature's delight.” Marcus Aurelius

“So what’s next for you, Captain?” B’Elanna shifted to watch the slight woman as she strode to the windows overlooking San Francisco Bay, the near-omnipresent cup of coffee held lightly in her hand.

Taking a sip of the now lukewarm liquid, Janeway sighed and leaned her head against the glass. “I’m taking command of the Hyperion in a week – she’s scheduled to do a patrol along the border, just to make sure things are staying quiet.”

“Ah – I wondered. I hear that the Lynx is being sent as well.” Her brows drew together as she considered this new information. “Why do I think that this means someone doesn’t think all is well and wants an experienced captain to check in on things?”

The silence stretched so long that B’Elanna started to wonder if any answer would be forthcoming. After a wry chuckle, the redhead did finally reply, “’Experienced’? Don’t you mean over the hill? Someone suitable for milk runs?” She shook her head and turned to face the younger woman. Drawing a hand through her hair, she blew out a breath. “Sorry – I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I’m just…” and her voice trailed off. Unbidden thoughts of a statuesque blonde were familiar torture. Another sigh and she forced herself to continue “… tired. Tired and feeling my years this evening.” She recrossed the room and seated herself at her desk.

“If it’s any consolation, you certainly don’t look as old as you make yourself sound.” B’Elanna was unsure about how to navigate this turn in the conversation.

“Flattery, B’Elanna? Seven years in the Delta Quadrant and another five back here, putting out fires.” Janeway’s arms were braced on the desk and she turned her cup back and forth, pensive. “I’m not sure whether I’d be happier if it was just a routine, ‘nothing to see here, move along’ patrol or whether I’d be happier if something was going on.”

This drew a laugh from the half-Klingon. “Come on, Kathryn, you’d be bored out of your mind if there was absolutely nothing going on out there.” She held up a hand to forestall the interruption. “I know, there were plenty of times when you would have given anything for a couple of quiet days, but that was then – you’re good at handling the unexpected and I really think something is up.” She wisely ignored the muttered aside of ‘Like I had any choice in that out there’ from across the desk. She paused for a moment, thinking. “You know, Tom’s been busier than usual too…. My guess is that someone way above our pay grade knows something. I think I’m jealous you’re getting to go investigate. By any chance do you need a chief engineer?”

This did succeed in bringing a smile to her former captain’s face. “I wish, but Starfleet is much happier letting you tinker with new engine designs than risking you on a mission, particularly a mission that will be nothing more than three weeks of - nothing.”

“Fair enough. How about an operations officer? I haven’t talked to Harry recently but I’m sure he’d jump at the chance.” The half-Klingon was pondering how to shift the conversation to the one person she truly wanted to ask about.

Janeway snorted. “Someone beat me to him. He got his most recent promotion and just shipped out on the Gallant as Lieutenant Commander Kim.” She leaned back in her chair. “He’s got the makings of a fine officer; he’ll do well under Captain Nagata.”

"And Tuvok is working on something hush-hush for Starfleet Security, so he's off the list as well." B’Elanna counted off positions on her fingers silently, making no secret of her thinking. “How about an Astrometrics officer? Someone like that would be handy out there, particularly someone with knowledge of the Delta quadrant.” This earned her a sharp look from her former Captain.

“I have no intentions of pursuing such an officer. I thought it would be best to gracefully step back and allow Seven of Nine – I assume that is who you’re referring to - time with Chakotay. She – “ Janeway paused to clear her throat – “they don’t need their former commanding officer poking into their affairs.” She glanced away, the fingers of one hand idly tracing patterns on the desk. “Besides, Chakotay resigned his commission and is off doing archeology work. Dr. Hansen appears to be busy with the Daystrom Institute if the number of articles she’s had published are any indication.”

B’Elanna winced; she hadn’t expected the subject to be quite so tender after this many years. Not sure whether it was her Klingon courage or natural recklessness that prompted her next question, she dove in. There were things that Kathryn needed to know and very obviously did not. “Did you get an invitation to the wedding?”

That brought the captain’s full attention back to her and B’Elanna remembered just how intimidating that look from the redhead could be.

In a voice slightly colder than space, Janeway inquired quietly. “Invitation? No, I can’t say that I remember getting one. Perhaps they didn’t feel it was appropriate or I simply might not have been welcome. I’m sure a ghost at the feast – so to speak - would not have been appreciated.” She swallowed and managed to choke out “I’m sure she made a beautiful bride.”

“You didn’t get one as there was no wedding – although I agree, she would make a stunning bride. They broke up within a month or so of our return. I guess once there was no shared purpose uniting them, Seven realized that they really weren’t suited.“ B’Elanna shifted uncomfortably under the stare. “She left him and threw herself into her work.” She managed to keep herself from adding ‘like someone else I could name.’

“So you keep in touch, then?” Janeway’s voice was still quiet, but noticeably warmer.

B’Elanna smiled. “Of course. We’d arrived at a truce of sorts between us on Voyager – I think we both realized we were the odd ones out among the crew. Once we got to Earth, I didn’t want to lose that connection.” She paused, debating how much to share. “She comes over occasionally – Miral thinks she’s wonderful and I think Seven has always enjoyed children. She and Naomi Wildman got along really well on the ship and if I had to guess, I’d say that Seven misses that unconditional acceptance that children can give her.”

Janeway was silent, contemplating memories and realizing how accurate B’Elanna’s theory was. She was the captain, but she still had heard the offhand comments about the ‘Borg babe’ or – worse – ‘the Captain’s pet project.’

B’Elanna glanced away before again meeting Janeway’s eyes. “And – if I’m not out of line – I’d say she misses you as well.”

The older woman shook her head. “I somehow doubt that.” 

Her former engineer was not about to let the matter drop. “So why don’t you comm her and find out for sure? Or you could send her a message if you didn’t want to talk directly….”

Janeway raised a finger – “Enough. I’ll think about this while I’m off on my three weeks of enforced boredom. Either I will or I won’t but I’m not going to decide that now. Now then, do you have more recent pictures of Miral?”

With that, conversation moved on to safer topics although the engineer promised herself that if Kathryn did nothing while away, she'd take matters in to her own hands with Seven. If Muhammed wouldn't comm the mountain, perhaps the mountain could be prodded to reach out instead.


End file.
